zentiafandomcom-20200213-history
Blade
The Blade Warden uses a set of ceremonial Blades as its talisman. They wield them with such speed it is as if they can channel the power of wind through their Blades to unleash a flurry of blows. List of Blades Sword-set *Level 1 *Notes: : Cannot be upgraded. No growth/skills/talents Star Sword-tube *Level 5 *Upgraded with Shadow Stone *Talisman Skill : Talisman Skill: Control swords to attack targets. 3 minutes cooldown. Bonus vs: Fox Sprite. : MP Cost: 0 : Effective ??: *Growth : 1: Talisman Skill: Control swords to attack targets. 3 minutes cooldown. Bonus vs: Fox Sprite. : 2: Addl Atb: Stamina +4 : 3: Addl Atb: Attack +4, Phy. Crit Rate +0.5% *Talents : Tier 1: <> : <> : <> *Notes : You recieve this Blade at level 5 from Taoist Koo along with a Shadow Stone. This Blade cannot be upgraded past its initial stage to Doom/Draco prefix. Hatred Sword-set *Level 10 *Upgraded with Scarlet Stone/Altitude Jade *Talisman Skill : Hatred Spell: Attack targets continuously with knocking down in the last hit. 3 minutes cooldown. : Vigor cost: 15 : Effective ??: *Growth : 1: Hatred Spell: Attack targets continuously with knocking down in the last hit. 3 minutes cooldown. : 2: Addl Atb: Spirit +2m Attack +8 : 3: Addl Atb: Max HP +50, Defense +10 : 4: <> : 5: <> : 6: <> : 7: <> *Talents : Tier 1: : <> : <> : Tier 2: : <> : <> *Notes : You recieve this Blade at level 15 from Captor ??, along with a scarlet stone. Moonlight Sword-set *Level 20 *Upgraded with Scarlet Stone/Altitude Jade *Talisman Skill : Moon Spell: Enchant weapon with area damage. Increase Defense Ignoring by 90. 3 minutes cooldown. : Vigor Cost: 15 : Effective ??: *Growth : 1: Moon Spell: Enchant weapon with area damage. Increase Defense Ignoring by 90. 3 minutes cooldown. : 2: Addl Atb: Strenght +3, Spirit +4 : 3: Addl Atb: Stamina +8 : 4: <> : 5: <> : 6: <> : 7: <> *Talents : Tier 1: : -Nimbus Lord: The range of Stormbringer increases by 1/2/3/4/?/? feet and the range of Blue Steel increases by 1/2/3/4/5/?/? feet. : -Magic Air: Max MP increases by 25/?/?/?/?/? : Tier 2: : -Frost Discipline: Blue Steel has it's cooldown reduced by 1/?/?/?/? second. : -Dual Sword: Stormbringer has 3%/?/?/?/? chance of generating two flying swords. *Notes : You receive the Moonlight Sword-set from your level 20 class quest. After completing the quest for the Summoning Charm, you will recieve a quest to defeat Blaze Ox from Taoist Yuan, which includes this talisman as a reward. Blaze Ox can also drop this talisman. ?? Blade *Level 30 *Upgraded with Scarlet Stone/Altitude Jade *Talisman Skill : ?? : MP Cost: ?? : Effective ??: *Growth : 1: <> : 2: <> : 3: <> : 4: <> : 5: <> : 6: <> : 7: <> *Talents : Tier 1: : <> : <> : Tier 2: : <> : <> *Notes : The major bosses of Water Palace can drop this talisman. You can also buy it for 20 ??/10 copper from the World Regime if you have attained at least Rank 9 reputation with them. ?? Blade *Level 40 *Upgraded with Orange Stone/Force Jade *Talisman Skill : ?? : MP Cost: ?? : Effective ??: *Growth : 1: <> : 2: <> : 3: <> : 4: <> : 5: <> : 6: <> : 7: <> *Talents : Tier 1: : <> : <> : Tier 2: : <> : <> : Tier 3: : <> : <> : Tier 4: : <> : <> *Notes : ?? Blade can be purchased from the Devil Tower Quartermaster for 10 Devil-Defeat Marks and 10 Gold. Category:Classes Category:Skills Category:Talisman